Wake Him Up Like Sleeping Beauty!
by ILoVeWicked
Summary: Legally Blonde. To get back at Warner for what he did to Elle, the Delta Nus decided that it's time for some payback by hauting Warner in his sleep. Oneshot.


Wake Him Up Like Sleeping Beauty

**Wake Him Up Like Sleeping Beauty!**

**Hey everyone! I just recently saw Legally Blonde in March with most of the original cast and fell in love with the show (it comes a close second to Wicked)! So I came across the musical/play section on this site while fic surfing, and noticed there were a bunch of Legally Blonde stories. A lot of them revolved around Elle and Emmett, and even though I do believe that they are one of the best musical couples ever, I wanted to diverge from an Elle/Emmett story. So here you have it! It's my first time writing for this category, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**-ILoVeWicked**

**P.S. This is supposed to take place after Positive, so even though I find Vivienne to be quite awesome, the girls call her some names…only because they do not know of Vivienne's awesomeness yet.**

"Omigod!" Serena began. "Who else thinks that Warner should totally be shot?" Margot and Pilar raised their hands in agreement.

"And his stupid new stuck-up girlfriend too!" Pilar added. Margot shook her head and chewed furiously at her bubble gum.

"What he did to Elle…the things that woman said to her…the nerve of some people," she said with a huff. Other girls began shouting out remarks about Warner until they were all so loud that no one could hear a word the others said.

"Now girls," Serena yelled. She began to snap her fingers and take deep breaths in order to calm herself after her own Warner ranting. The other girls did the same and soon the crowd fell silent.

"We all know Warner did total damage to Elle that is completely beyond repair," Serena continued, "but maybe our Elle is better off without him."

After seeing the looks of horror and shock that the Delta Nus were exchanging with each other, she added, "What? I'm just keeping it positive."

"Serena's right," Pilar agreed. "Elle is better off without that butthead!"

"And he's better off with me?" Margot asked cheerily. More than half of the girls turned to glare at her and shout, "No!"

One of the girls, Leilani, sunk to the floor of the Delta Nu entrance hall and began to cry.

"What is it?" Serena asked, rolling her eyes. Leilani was known to be very emotional.

"They—They just made such a beautiful couple!" Leilani cried. A bunch of other girls began tearing up and joining in with Leilani, creating their own weeping chorus.

Serena, Margot, and Pilar gathered on the stairs in front of the sobbing sorority sisters and began snapping their fingers again in order to calm them all down.

"Girls," Serena called out soothingly. But when she didn't have the attention of everyone, she forced to scream out, "GIRLS!" at the top of her lungs. A dozen heads whipped around to face the threesome on the stairs. Serena smirked with pride and straightened her posture.

"Ladies, this constant crying over Warner can't possibly go on forever," she began.

"But we can't let him get away with what he did to Elle!" Gabby interrupted. Other girls wailed at the mentioning of Warner and Elle.

"They're right," Pilar said to Serena and Margot. "We need to find a way to get Warner back for what he did to Elle." Margot gasped and clapped her hands together as a past memory popped into her head.

"Ooh! Like the time I went out with that extremely hot nerd Alvin and he cheated on me with that woman with the noticeably fake red hair so we hacked online and changed every single one of his 'A's to 'F's?" She giggled to herself after taking a break in order to get some air back in her lungs. "That was good!"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, like that. Only, our evil minds have developed since then, and what Warner did to Elle requires some _nuclear_ payback."

"Like pushing his new girlfriend off a cliff?" Pilar guessed. Serena rubbed her hand together.

"Nah, too extreme. I've got an even better idea!" she answered with an evil grin. Margot and Pilar exchanged the same look and huddled together with Serena as she explained her plan.

**WAKEHIMUPLIKESLEEPINGBEAUTY**

Warner Huntington III yawned as he crawled into bed. It had been a long day. Seeing Elle at Harvard and telling her about Vivienne while having to deal the first day of classes had taken the energy out of him.

As soon as his head hit his pillow, he began to drift onto a peaceful sleep.

At first, his dreams consisted of the usual. In his dreams Warner was a successful lawyer, a millionaire like his Professor Callahan was. Linked to his sides were two gorgeous grinning women.

Warner wore his usual smirk as he whipped off his glasses and leaned in to kiss the woman to his left on her rosy cheek. But he was quickly stopped and gasped, as he would recognize the woman from anywhere.

"Hello, Warner," Serena greeted in a low voice. Warner's mouth continued to gape open as Serena curled her lips. "What the matter, Warner? Cat got your tongue?" Warner gulped and turned to his right and let out yet another gasp as Margot gave him a wave and winked at him sensually.

"How did the two of you get here?" Warner asked frantically. Margot and Serena snickered. "Margot? Serena? Will one of you please answer me?"

"Two of you?" a voice asked mockingly. "Did you for get about me already, Warner?"

Just then, Warner's head morphed into appearance on Margot's shoulder. Warner screamed in a high pitch like a young girl would and leapt from Serena and two-headed Margot's grasp.

"What are you three doing?" he shouted in horror. Serena stepped forward with big, innocent eyes displayed on her face.

"Why, Warner, the girls and I are just giving you what you deserve," she replied.

"And you do deserve the best, right Warner?" Pilar's head inquired in a hypnotic voice, making Warner nod robotically. The three girl's chuckled wickedly.

"Well, then, Warner, let the fun begin!" Margot declared.

"What do you mean?" Warner questioned nervously.

"What we mean is…," Serena began, "sleep tight, Warner."

"And don't let the Delta Nus bite!" Margot and Pilar chorused together. And with a snap of their fingers, the two bodies and Pilar's head disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Warner bolted to the door of his imaginary office and screamed again as he flung the door open. All he could see below his feet were the giant faces of Elle's three friends.

They all exchanged evil grins with each other. Serena turned her attention back to Warner and whispered, "Boo!" Warner shrieked as he lost his footing and plunged downward into Serena's giant howling mouth.

Warner awoke in his bedroom with a jolt, sweat pouring down his face.

"Oh, it was just a dream," he assured himself. "Just a dream."

"Think again!" Margot sung out. Warner yelped after finding the sorority girls glaring down at him from beside his bed. Warner reached for the nearest pillow and thrust it at Serena who tilted her head back and laughed as the pillow went right through her torso.

"Get out of here!" Warner cried, pointing a shaky finger at the trio. "I'm warning you!"

Margot swiped at the air with one of her hands. "Don't be silly, Warner!" Warner bit his lip to keep from screaming again as all three girls began multiplying until there were thousands of Margots, Serenas and Pilars surrounding him.

He went to reach to reach for another pillow only to find that he was no longer on his bed, but he was clinging onto a giant version of the Delta Nu necklace with Elle's name engraved in it. It was the necklace she wore everyday, and the one she had been wearing when Warner had told Elle about Vivienne. In every direction Warner looked, it was pink. Elle's favorite color.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked the millions of girls that were now floating in mid air of the pink abyss. They all laughed as one, producing a maniacal sound that made Warner cringe.

"Because, Warner," the original Pilar responded, "you hurt our sweet, innocent Elle. Who even blew off the Spring Fling to get into law school and only have her heart crushed by you and your snob of a girlfriend!"

"Elle? That's what this is all about?"

"Yeah, Warner!" Margot added. "You didn't even give her a chance to shake her junk!"

"In fact," Serena started, "let's grace him with some junk shaking now, ladies!"

Every girl turned around and began thrusting their rear ends in Warner's direction.

"Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake…"

"Ah!" Warner screamed as he voluntarily flung himself off of Elle's necklace. As he was freefalling, he continuously pinched his arm and shouted, "Wake up!" to himself.

Margot, Serena and Pilar all returned back to singular form and watched as Warner fell and the pink landscape around them began fading.

"He's waking up," Pilar observed. Margot and Serena nodded.

"Should we go back to the house?" Margot asked Serena as she rubbed her eyes. "Seeking revenge makes me tired." Serena stroked her chin and considered if there was any other way they could get their last bit of revenge on Warner.

"Wait! We need to get to Harvard's science lab. There's one more thing we need to do."

**WAKEHIMUPLIKESLEEPINGBEAUTY**

Warner let a smile play across his lips as the sun peeked through the window pane and warmed his cheeks. He felt something tickling him in the crook of his neck. he kept his eyes closed and playfully swatted at the air, knowing who was there.

"Vivienne," he said with a tired giggle. "Viv, that tickles! Vivienne…" The tickling moved slowly toward his throat.

"Okay, Vivienne, you can stop now. I'm up!" He finally let his eyelids flutter open when Vivienne did not respond and the tickling continued incessantly.

But Vivienne wasn't in the room. Warner sat upright and peered around the room, assuming that his girlfriend was hiding.

"Vivienne?" he called out slowly as he cautiously brought his hand up to the source of the tickle.

"OMIGOD!" he shrieked as a hairy brown tarantula fell into his lap. He leapt from his bed, pulled on a pair of winter gloves from his drawer, grabbed his entire sheet set that his Grandma Bootsie had gotten him for Christmas, and thrust both his bedding and the ugly spider out the window.

He breathed heavily and ran his through his sweaty hair. He may have been awake, but he couldn't help but wonder if Margot, Serena and Pilar were behind the scheme.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of Warner's door, Elle's Greek Chorus were all in stitches of laughter. Serena wiped a tear from under her eye and gave Margot and Pilar high-fives.

"What a job well done, ladies!" she praised. "Elle would be so proud!"

And with a snap of their fingers, the three girls disappeared with a _poof_.


End file.
